


i’m sorry

by luthors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthors/pseuds/luthors
Summary: lena and kara had been dating for months until kara was outed as supergirl to lena. this is the aftermath of a one month break because of that!





	i’m sorry

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i hope you enjoy this angst filled one shot, ive been itching to write something involving lena finding out kara is supergirl so i hope you guys enjoy this + if you do i’d love if you’d check out my other works!

“Is there anything else I can get for you, Ms. Luthor?”

“Contact Eve at CatCo to see if everything is doing well. Have her tell James to call me.” Lena waltzed back to her desk, placing her cold glass of water on a stack of files.

“I don’t mean to pry, but why don’t you just go over to CatCo? Is everything alright?”

“That’ll be all, Jess.” She waved away her assistant as a small sigh slipped through.

The once warm air of L-Corp had frozen over to bare an icy tone across the building. It complemented the basic tones of Lena’s office, her life growingly becoming more bleak with everyday that passed. Her minimal amount of visitors that came in daily had shrunk down to nothing. Jess tried to stop her from pushing away everyone, including Sam, but there was only so much she could do to help. Although the assistant didn’t know much of what was wrong, she knew who caused the pain.

Lena’s phone lightly buzzed on the table causing her eyes to peer over at the screen. She expected it to be from Sam or James, but no. Surprisingly enough it had been Alex. A feeling of regret sat heavily on her chest as her finger felt a moment of confliction upon opening the phone.

‘Hey Lena, I get that you’re upset about this and that I’m the (second to) last person you want to hear from right now, but I think you should talk to Kara. She’s been missing a lot of work and can’t focus on anything. You’ve had a little over a month now and it’s driving her insane, it’s time.’

She scoffed to herself, laying the phone back on the desk. Her mind shot back over to her work as best as she could, but she couldn’t stop the thoughts that lingered in the back of her head. Gulping every drop of Luthor pride she had left in her was tough, but she managed.

Lena’s feet felt heavier below her than usual, her mind tricking her into being more self-conscious of her steps. After attending countless seminars and Ted Talks on power poses, she knew how to scare off a man with the basic click of her heels. Clutching her coat and purse off of the chair, she waltzed out of her office and towards the front desk.

“Cancel my four o’clock, I’ll be visiting CatCo for the rest of the day.” Lena breathed out heavily, setting her bag down on the counter before slipping into her black jacket.

“Right away, Ms. Luthor. Have a good day.” Jess smiled wholesomely at her boss, a hand raising to wave her goodbye.

With just a short elevator ride, she was already outside and off to the valet parking. Not even bothering to smile for the man at the counter, Lena opened her palm for her keys. The worker mumbled a curse word under his breath as he tossed them into her hand.

Windows rolled down and Lena more tense than ever, she breathed in the cold city air as she drove through traffic. Busy streets had always been so blissful to her as a child, she found comfort in the fact that she could be in a place where everyone had a different story as they drove. She never knew where anyone was going or why they were taking that road, but that was the beauty of it. Nobody around her knew she was going to go talk to someone she’d shut out for a month, they only cared about how far their cars were from each other. There was no judging based off of family history or amount of capital, it was simple.  
Nothing in her life had ever been simple, but if it was, she relished every moment she spent doing it.

Her happiness soon came to an end as she pulled up to the building, the CEO parking spot welcoming her with open arms. She muttered a short pep talk under her breath, one that had helped her for years as a child. It was dark to say the least, but that was exactly what her life was: dark. Darker now that she had been alone for a month without her best friend and that she drank away most of her problems.

With a deep breath, she opened the car door and let her foot slip out of the side. Gracefully, she locked her car and put on a strong bravado. Her shoes clicked in time on the floor, attempting to calm down, but it didn’t work. It had been too late for her to run back to her car, cry some more, and maybe even drink a little. She had to stick through this.

“Ms. Luthor! What a surprise! Is there something I can help you with?” Eve rushed up to the CEO, smiling widely with her pen and pad in hand.

She missed the atmosphere of CatCo; the constant working, the open spaces being filled with more people, and, of course, Eve. It felt more homely than L-Corp ever did.

“Where is Ms. Danvers?” The name barely escaping her thoughts, she brought her fingers together and started to fidget.

“Oh, she’s working on a co-op article with James right now in your off-“

“Thank you.” Lena smiled, cutting her off as she marched into her office.

There she was, Kara Danvers in the flesh. Wearing one of her iconic button ups paired with a tight pair of black jeans, it was in that moment that Lena realized she had missed her more than anyone in her life. Her warm smile was never roaming around L-Corp anymore, Lena’s donut intake dropping significantly. Their weekly potsticker binge with cheesy romantic comedies was gone along with the brunch dates. It was almost perfect for Lena just to stand there silently, but she had to make amends. Clearing her throat, James and Kara turned to the brunette.

“L-Lena… What—what are you doing here?” Kara shot straight up, brushing off her clothes to make her motions look more nonchalant.

“James, I have to speak to Kara alone.” He took the hint and made his way out of the room, closing the doors out of courtesy.

Silence filled the room as Lena began to walk over to her old friend. Hints of vanilla filled the air around them, a signature perfume of Kara’s. Not only did Lena buy it, but it happened to be one of the presents for their sixth month anniversary. One of the last gifts given before the downfall of the duo.

“I can’t believe you came.”

“We all can’t believe some things that happen to us, I suppose.” She didn’t hide the coldness that came with her so-called Luthor genes, this time she was hurt too much, too fast.

“You know I’m sorry, and I would redo it all if I had the chance. It’s just… the DEO and Alex would’ve killed me an-“

“Excuses, hm? Why am I not surprised? The almighty Supergirl can’t do anything wrong, it was all the government and her sister. Better yet, why not just blame the Luthor while we’re here, yeah?” Lena flashed her hands around, mocking the image of the bottle blonde superhero. “You messed up and I refuse to even rationalize this without you owning up to that, Kara.”

“Lena.” Kara furrowed her brows like an upset child, her hand moving to Lena’s shoulder. She could sense how tense the brunette was, but she ran her thumb across her skin in hopes to calm her down a bit.

“I’m serious.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Her green eyes pierced through Kara like Kryptonite, no mercy being shown behind them in the slightest.

“I’m sorry for hiding my identity as Supergirl from you for so long, it was my choice to do it and I’m sorry.”

“I want you to listen and listen very closely, alright? Go sit down on the couch while I pour us a drink.” Lena pulled herself away from the blonde, walking over to the bottle of whiskey she’d kept in this office for moments like these.

Kara did as she was told, per usual. Her legs bounced in anxiety as she watched Lena from behind, pouring two glasses of liquor so elegantly. She listened in on her heartbeat, the thuds being out of their formation. It use to be a calm pace with a few moments of speed here and there, but there were no calm moments for her right now. All Kara could hear was a vigorous pounding, one that almost made her worry a bit.

Lena made her way back over to the couch, sighing as she worked up the strength to sit down in front of Kara. She handed her the glasses, immediately downing the one she got for herself. The other glass sat untouched, Lena knowing that Kara never drank whiskey.

“I have been miserable.” Lena groaned, the burning liquid rushing down her throat. “You will never understand how difficult this past month has been for me. The amount of overthinking I did was absurd and you, out of all people, should know how bad I am when I spiral. I spent hours crying over you, crying over the fact that you told James and Winn, but not me. It took me weeks to get over the fact that you might not have told me because some little part of you still doesn’t trust me, being a Luthor.”

“You know that’s not true, it has nothing to do with your family’s history. You’re not your mother, Lena.”

“You say that now, but I know goddamn well that there has been at least one time where you’ve hesitated to do something for me because of my last name. I was use to the hate I got from everyone just for being myself, but from you? I gave you everything just so I could have another person judge me? I opened up to you, I let you in like I had never done with anyone else, hell, I even bought this shitty company for you!”

Somewhere within her rage she had begun to cry, tears streaming down her face to only fall off and hit her pants. Kara was hesitant to comfort her, walking over to her couch and hugging her lightly. Lena felt weak under her grasp and yet she didn’t care. She just let it all go, she cried in the arms of the girl she loved. No matter what secrets were kept or what fights they got into, Lena could never convince herself that she wasn’t in love with her.

A few minutes passed before Lena went back to breathing normally, her tears coming to an end. Kara sighed and went in to kiss her forehead, her lips softly grazing the skin. The brunette had nothing else to lose, her body moving closer to Kara’s. Usually, she would have been scared that her peers might see her through the office, but luckily James had issued new curtains to be placed on the windows.

“Lena,” Kara whispered, tipping her chin up to face her, “from the moment I met you, I never judged you for your last name. All odds were against you, including all of my friends and family members. They all use to be scared of you and what you could do, but they’ve all come around to love you. I’ve never had to go through that, I knew that you would always be a force of good. I realize now that what I did was terribly traumatizing, but I’m glad it’s all out on the table now. I don’t want to hide anymore parts of my life from you because you are my life. Lena Luthor, I love you.”

“Kara Danvers, I love you.”


End file.
